gossipforgamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gossip for gamers Wiki
'Skyrim MA' I love it! A clash of weaponry,mystery and fantasy! Perfect graphics and a bit scary. I recommend Skyrim for teens who are brave and love gore. You have to kill people and mythical creatures, do quests and get gold to buy armour, food and powers you get from books. You can also buy horses to travel faster and also help you fight. I love this game because it is addictive, fun and for PS3 and Xbox. It is an never ending game and took 3 years to make. My favourite part is when you see never expecting creatures. The thing is the beginning is a bit hard because you have to run away from a big dragon aswell as fight other creatures such as huge spiders, dragons, big crabs, ogres, mammoths, giants and worst of all sabre cats. It is one of the best games I have ever played and is 100% fantastic! Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One PG Guns! Comedy! Violence and "All in one!" The concept is Ratchet and little robot Clank are retired and Captain Quark is the president. The three fight Dr Nefarious and end up as an alliance. They end up getting ubducted by aliens and get all these cool guns used for different uses. They break out and go to another planet and find a little girl who has no parents and the four have to save and protect her. I love the guns, graphics and violence which comes alltogether. Lego Star Wars The Clone Wars PG Studtastic game! Bricktastic Fun! Thats right! Lego games have created Lego, comedy and a bit of violence together to make Lego Star Wars The Clone Wars! The concept is that you are the clones and you are clones and destroy the sith and droids to protect the galaxy that is Star Wars. Your kids would love this for christmas or their birthday. I would reccomend it for lego fans. It is one of the best i've ever played and the terrible thing is it is only for Wii and I believe it should be for PS3 and Xbox.Do you think too? Answer now to my talk box to let me know! Call of Duty Modern Warefare 3 MA This game is so violent and one of the best I have ever played. Call of Duty or COD for short is the best of all. The only problem is the animation. But the sounds, the music and the violence is fantastic. I reccomend COD for people who love guns, know about guns and love gore! for gamers wiki is brought to you by Joker0078's Gossip for readers Wiki, i've seen it and it is fantastic, check it out! (Check out Gossip for readers Wiki Wiki on www.gossipforreaders.wikia.com/Gossip_for_readers_Wiki) Angry Birds no rating The birds are back! But this time in SPACE! But why does there always have to be a but. But so are the pigs and still stealing eggs. This game is great and they've slightly made a few changes to it, for example the yellow bird or now known as the purple bird has a tap and follow thingie and all the birds get aim. Check out this link to the trailer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riOke-0LlNI&feature=player_detailpage#t=0sGossip Category:Browse